The Bleached Room of Fishcakes
by DragonAnime000000
Summary: What happens when you lock characters of Bleach and Naruto in a room? Complete and utter chaos. Come see for yourself! Rated for safty and minor language! Bleach Naruto cross over
1. The Room

**Summary:** What happens when you lock characters of Bleach and Naruto in a room? Complete and utter chaos. Come see for yourself!

* * *

**Dragon:** Okay, I'm doing this fan fiction with my friend, GaaraFangirl90, GFg90 for short. And I have to ask you something GFg90.

**GFg90: **What?! Whatwhatwhat?!

**Dragon:** One, did you take your medicine today? And two, why the hell did you add fishcakes to my beautiful title?

**GFg90: **…medicine? Oh well, whatever that is. Fishcake is… Naruto! Haha, good joke, huh?

**Dragon: **…moving on…we don't own Bleach or Naruto. And I'll be writing the Bleach side of the story, and GFg90 will take care of the fishcakes! Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**The Bleached Room of Fishcakes**

Chapter 1

The Room

A large empty white room lays untouched, yet is in perfect condition. Then, for the first time in ages, the quiet has been disturbed. Two cloaked figures entered. One wore a silver number 1 on its cloak, and the other a number 2. Both of their faces are hidden by the hood of their cloak

"This looks like the perfect place." Number 1 spoke, obviously with a female's voice.

"Yes, perfect," replied the second one, also with a feminine voice.

"We need to install the equipment"

"Shouldn't take long."

"Well if it doesn't take long you can install all the stuff and I'll sit here and relax."

"My outfit needs washing, it got muddy. In a place you can't see. Yeah."

"Okay Diedara, but how could it have gotten muddy if we didn't go in any mud?"

The second figure pouted. "It got muddy yesterday."

"So you mean your wearing the same thing you did yesterday?"

"I dropped it."

"You should have worn something else. Now let's get to work."

* * *

Later that day, the same two figures were in the newly-built control room. It has a lot of buttons, switches, flashy lights, and other control stuff. Along with room service. Free room service. That was brought to the room by Abel Nightroad, trying to get some money. Who obviously missed the part where the room service was free.

"Now," Number 1 started, "You can go first Number 2."

The second figure looked ecstatic for a moment, then calmed down. Her finger then started moving dramatically towards the 'FISHCAKE' button, then poked it tentatively a few times before finally pressing it.

All the sudden in the room below, that can be seen though a large window, the sound of 21 soda cans opening at once went ringing throughout the room. At the same time, white smoke clouded it from view momentarily before clearing to show multiple ninja standing in the previously empty area. They looked around in confusion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DATTEBAYO!" A certain eyesore yelled. (And if you can't figure out who that is we really pity you.)

The black-eyed boy standing next to him grimaced and covered his ears. The pink-haired girl slapped the first genin on the back of his head. "Shut up already, Naruto!" she whined. Behind them, the man reading his favorite orange book merely sighed, then turned the page.

Across the room, Lee was making vows to himself. "I SHALL FIND OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR YOUTHFUL SELVES! I SHALL BE WITH GAI-SENSEI ONCE MORE!" And indeed, there was only one in the room who had such large eyebrows. Both of his team mates just shook their heads and wandered off towards everyone's favorite genius, pineapple hea- erm, Shikamaru.

The genius was with his pals, Ino-pig (Pig? What? I said nothing.) and Choji. They had already received an explanation of what had happened, and sat down near a corner of the room, talking to each other. As Tenten and Neji approached, so did Hinata, Shino, and Kiba (plus Akamaru, of course).

Shikamaru looked at them and muttered something like 'troublesome' under his breath. "So, you want an explanation too." It was a statement, not a question. "Fine. Well, so I don't spend much time explaining, we were brought here by some extra-dimensional force. It seems there's someone behind it, and I'd like to know who and why."

"…that's your explanation?" Kiba asked. "Pretty short." Pineapple he- sorry, my tongue slipped, _Shikamaru _just shrugged.

Nearby, Kankuro and Temari were doing there best to hold Gaara still. He had been transported to the room without his gourd, and that was just pure luck for everyone in there. Yashamaru was standing very, very still, remembering what had happened upon his death. He had no intention of dying again, and he would stay alive as long as he was away from his nephew. Even if that happened to be a few meters.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were chatting with each other off to the side, even having Tsunade slap the frog sage across the face a few times. Tayuya was talking to anyone she passed by, with many beeping noises coming from her mouth. Cussing was censored in that room… how will Tayuya survive?

Haku was merely looking through the window at the cloaked figures, carefully observing their every move. He was going to find a way out of this for sure and roam once again among the living! Mwahahahaha!

"OKAY! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Everyone in the white room, even Gaara, stopped what they were doing and looked at the clocked figure that made the sudden outburst.

"…"

"TIME TO BRING IN THE SHINIGAMI!" Number 1 yelled a little to enthusiastically. "And the…err…OTHER PEOPLE!"

"…" Everyone, including number 2, just stared as number 1 slammed her hand eagerly on a big white button. Then, the sound of 21 soda cans closing (is that even possible?) echoed in the room as a cloud of black smoke clouded everything from view.

"…cough, cough…What the hell!" Our favorite carrot top yelled. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Hey look Ichigo," Rukia said as she pointed to part of the black cloud of smoke, "that cloud looks like Chappy!"

"Hey it does!" Free-loader said to Rukia.

"Hm…I wonder what's going on." Ishida said to Chad.

"…" was Chad's response.

"Aw…" Orihime said while sighing. "I was just about to eat ice cream with mustard and pickles on top!"

All of the unfortunate, I mean, fortunate souls who have experienced Orihime's cooking (excluding Matsumoto), Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, shuddered of the thought.

Matsumoto ran up to Orihime and said, "Your taste it as exquisite as ever Orihime!"

Tatsuki stepped in-between Orihime and Matsumoto, I mean, someone that likes Orihime's cooking must be a little messed up in the head. "Who are you!? How do you know Orihime!?"

"It's okay Tatsuki, she is my friend."

Mean while over where Shiro-chan and Bya-kun are…

"What do you think we should do caption Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked.

"…"

"Oy, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled running over to Hitsugaya. "What's going on?"

Hitsugaya's vein popped and he was about to correct his dear friend, but he was cut off by a hysterical fit of laughter coming from a Kurosaki. "'Shiro-chan'?" Karin said as she wiped tears from her eyes, and once again, Hitsugaya's vein popped.

Mean while, were our favorite squad 11 members are…

"Hey, Shiny Head! You head is shinier than normal!" Yachiru said happily while sitting on Kenpachi's head.

"What did you say!?" Ikkaku yelled.

"Yah know…" Yumichika said looking at Ikkaku's head. "I have to agree with vice-caption."

"What!?"

"Ken-chan." Yachiru said looking at the side of the room were the Naruto characters are.

"What is it Yachiru?"

"My pervert senses are tingling!"

As Yachiru said that a certain shinigami caption who was talking to his white haired friend sneezed. And also at the same time a masked ninja who was reading a book sneezed. And also at the same time as that an old man who was getting a betting by Tsunade sneezed.

"So, caption what do you think happened?" Yumichika asked.

"Don't know."

"Well," Ikkaku said, "what ever happened, it's his fault!" Ikkaku yell as he pointed to Hanataro.

"M-my fault?" Poor Hanataro stammered. "W-why is it my fault?"

"Because you're a squad 4 member, and clumsy!"

"Now, now," Mr. Hat-n-Clogs said in his usual cheerful tone "that wasn't very nice of you."

"Well, do you have a better explanation?" Ikkaku asked.

"Why, yes, I do!" Urahara said as he whipped out his fan. "It seems as though we had been teleported somewhere in the materiel world!"

"Well that's great!" Ichigo said sarcastically. "Now what are we going to do if some Arrancar attack Karakura?"

"Well, it could be worse."

"How!?"

Urahara closed his fan and pointed at the Naruto characters (who by the way, were staring at the newcomers) "We could have been transported to another dimension like those people over there!" All of the Bleach characters' heads turned to see the Naruto characters. (They didn't notice them before Urahara pointed them out.

"Indeed." A black cat said.

All of the Naruto characters' jaws dropped, even Gaara's, and they were all thinking, _'Did that cat just talk!?'_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Dragon:** Okay, so that's the first chapter! And we decided in this fic there are going to be little contests for you people reading to do! And I you win one we will add one character from Naruto or Bleach of your choosing into the story! But it can only be people that have come in the anime, because we haven't read the manga. So, we don't know people like Sai.

Anyway, here are the directions for the 1st contest!

Contest 1

Okay, just put into a review (or private message me) a nickname that Yachiru would give to a Naruto character, we don't care which one, and the one both me and GFg90 think is the best will when!

Thank you and good luck!

Oh, one more thing. In the story Clocked figure #1 is me and Clocked figure #2 is GFg90!


	2. Uhh Chapter 2!

**Dragon:** Sorry for the long wait, it's Gfg90s fault!

**GFg90: **No!

**Dragon:** I've been trying to get you other here but you had to do your homework you have had all summer, then school starts.

**GFg90: **Procrastination is an art…un…

**Deidara:** NO! Art is a bang! NOT procrastination! Yeah!

**Dragon:** Deidara?! Why are you here?

**Deidara:** …because…you two don't own Naruto or Bleach! Or my awesome punch line…mmm!

Here's a list of the characters in this:

Byakuya

Chad

Choji

Gaara

Haku

Hanataro

Hinamori

Hinata

Hitsugaya

Ichigo

Ikkaku

Ino

Ishida

Jiraiya

Kakashi

Kankuro

Karin (bleach)

Kenpachi

Kiba (and Akamaru)

Kyoraku

Lee

Matsumoto

Naruto

Neji

Orihime

Renji

Rukia

Sakura

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Shino

Tatsuki

Tayuya

Temari

Tenten

Tsunade

Ukitake

Urahara

Yachiru

Yashamaru

Yoruichi

Yumichika

* * *

_Last time, on Bleached Room of Fishcakes…_

Urahara closed his fan and pointed at the Naruto characters (who by the way, were staring at the newcomers) "We could have been transported to another dimension like those people over there!" All of the Bleach characters' heads turned to see the Naruto characters. (They didn't notice them before Urahara pointed them out.)

"Indeed." A black cat said.

All of the Naruto characters' jaws dropped, even Gaara's, and they were all thinking, 'Did that cat just talk!?'

* * *

**The Bleached Room of Fishcakes**

Chapter 2

**Uh…Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Now, on Bleached Room of Fishcakes…_

The characters of Bleach were looking at the ninja, and the ninja were looking at…Yoruichi! "What are you looking at?" The black cat asked, "Do I have anything on my fur?"

"Well," Kakashi said as he pointed at Yoruichi, "I do believe that is a bit of dust." Ooooooh, Kakashi just made a HUGE mistake, because right after he said that he had a cat on his face clawing at his poor, defenseless mask.

"Let's see what is behind that mask mister, 'I do believe that is a cloud of dust'!" Yoruichi yell as she clawed through that poor, poor mask. Every, now and then clawing off a few pieces of flesh which Shino's bugs swarmed over as they flew through the air. And after ten minutes of excessive clawing all that was left of Kakashi was a pile of bones. Yoruichi sat next to the pile of bones licking her paws casually.

* * *

"Yo! Abel! We need some Pepsi with this pizza!" Number 1 yelled at the poor, poor four dinar man.

**(A/N Dragon: since GFg90 just won't work on this with me from here on out this is written solely by me )**

The four dinar man came stumbling into the room with two Pepsis. "Wha-where is Number 2?" Abel said as he handed 1 the Pepsi.

"…Number 2? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know the other person here."

Number 1 looked at the ceiling silently. Then realization spread hit her. "Oh! I remember! Number 2 she had to…she had…_go_."

"Go? Go where? And when will I receive my paycheck?" Abel asked.

"Well, for one thing you'll be going to the same place if you keep asking questions!" With that said Abel bolted out of the door.

* * *

"Look at that." Tsunade said to Jiraiya gesturing to the girl with long orange hair. "You start healing some one and they think you're a god!"

"Well…" Jiraiya said cautiously, "she _is _healing Kakashi even though he is a pile of bones with some other worldly technique, _and _she almost has as big of jugs as you. Plus she doesn't have a bad temper. AndI'llbegoingnoebyebye!" **(And I'll be going now bye bye!)** Jiraiya said as her ran away from the angry Tsunade.

Unfortunately, Tsunade really has to punch someone or some thing. Poor, little, innocent Kankuro was walking by, and well…let's just say his face, will never be the same…

* * *

_So, _Haku thought to himself, _it seems that one of the clocked one have disappeared. If I could just calculate how think the glass that divides this room to that one then maybe I could-_Haku's train of thought was caught off by something pink whizzing by and the bit of weight that has formed on his head. His gaze drifted from the window and upward only to see big brow eyes staring at him.

She blinked, he blinked. Then the girl spoke up. "Hey kun-chan! Why do you look like a boy _and _a girl? Oh! Are you a he/she!!??" Even though this was Haku his eye twitched. "Well," the little devil, I mean girl, said as she hopped off his head, "bye-bye kun-chan!"

* * *

"Okay old man!" Naruto yelled at Urahara. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'We could have been transported to another dimension like those people over there!'!!! EXPLAIN!"

"Well…" Urahara said behind his fan. "I _was _going to tell you but since you called me old I do think I should waste my time explaining it to you."

"Ignoring that idiot," Shikamaru said as he walked toward Urahara, "I'm curious on you views of what happened."

"Okay! Hey Rukia! Will you get some of your drawings? These people look as stupid as Ichigo!" Urahara said. Soon there was a circle of people who where smart enough to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile Ikkaku, and Yumichika were taking care of Yachiru while the captain was betting the crap out of a wall.

"Hey shiny head?"

"What?!" Ikkaku asked irritably, for he had no desire to baby-sit his vice-captain.

"Oh, well never mind if that's how you going to be a won't warn you." Yachiru said as she crossed he arms.

"Warn me about wha-" Ikkaku's sentience was cut short because he just ran into a pink haired teenage that was mumbling to her self.

Yumichika cover up Yachiru's ears as Ikkaku and Tayuya started to argue. Ichigo and Renji joined in the fight because it supposedly looked like _fun_. And soon there was an all out war between the Naruto characters and the Bleach ones.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Extras**

**What happens when you put Naruto and Ichigo in a room?**

"Oy! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he put on foot up on the table while pointing to the sky, or more like white ceiling. Naruto and a dude with orange hair are in a small white room with a white table between the tow and two white chairs.

"What the hell is a 'Hokage'?" Ichigo asked and as soon as the question came out he regretted it. For, Naruto has started on of his hour long rambling about how awesome that Hokage is.

"Blah blah blah blah Hokage blah blah ninja blah blah blah Konoha blah blah blah Hokage…" _Will he ever shut up?_ Ichigo thought to himself while watching the idiot blond. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah ramen blah blah blah blah blah blah bl-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!! ANY SHINIGAMI COULD KICK THE HOKAGE'S ASS!"

"YA RIGHT! THE KOKAGE IS THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE! A SHINI THINGY DOESN'T STAND A CHANE!"

"IT'S SHINIGAMI YOU IDOIT! SHINIGAMI ARE MUCH BETTER THAN NINJAS!"

"NO! NINJAS ROCK!"

And so that augment continues until Number 1 just knocks them out and throws them back into the main room.

**

* * *

Fan-mail Corner**

**Kon:** Hey everyone it's your favorite mod soul Kon! I will be your host for this evening or when ever you're reading this. But sadly _that _person says that there will be a different host every chapter!

**Dragon: **Hey! Everyone likes a little change. If you want to recommend someone to be the host just tell me !

**Kon: **Tell her you all want me to stay!

**Dragon: **ignores Kon This idea was inspired by extraordinary.rocker!

**Kon: **Yes, yes now go away!

**Dragon: **Well fine!

**Kon: **Anyway. The first question thingy reads:

**Naruto,**

How do you feel of meeting the great and very hot headed main character of 'bleach'? (he's the one with the orange hair)I for some reason thinks he's better fighter than you.

- extraordinary.rocker

**Kon:** Okay Naruto what do you say to that?

**Naruto: **That orange haired bastard! I could kick his ass any time! has flames in eyes

**Kon: **Okay look like that is the best thing you'll get out of him. Next question thingy:

**Strawberry (Ichigo),**

How do you feel about the very funny and out going main character of

'Naruto'? (The one in the orange jump suit)I think he's a better person than you.

- extraordinary.rocker

**Kon: **Well Ichigo anything to say to that?

**Ichigo: **I say that the "funny and out going main character of 'Naruto'" is just one big idiot. And if I cared what people think I would have died my hair black a long time ago.

**Kon: **Okay well that's Ichigo for you! Next one:

**Ishida / chicken butt (Sasuke),**

Met the other emo!

- extraordinary.rocker

**Kon: **rolling on floor laughing

**Sasuke: **…chicken butt…

**Ishida: **…emo…

**Kon: **wipes tears from eyes Don't worry everyone you just might see some interaction between the two in the next chapter. Anyway the next one is:

**Shiro-chan / Momo-chan/ Karin-chan,**

When do you think Toshiro will tell either one of you that he's in love with you? If he says he's not he's probably in denial. GO GIRLS AND WIN HIS HEART!

- extraordinary.rocker

**Hitsugaya: **…It's captain Hitsugaya…

**Hinamori: **…

**Karin: **…

**Ichigo: **WHAT!!!! KARIN???

**Kon: **Thanks a lot extraordinary.rocker now look at what we have to deal with. It's freezing in here! Moving on before Ichigo and Toshiro start fighting:

**Hitsugaya: **CAPTAINHITSGAYA

**Kon: **Like I said _moving on_: …oh there aren't any more. Anyway send a question or comment to someone and make sure you send one that WON'T get us all killed. And don't forget to submit a nick name for someone from Naruto (a nickname Yachiru will give). And the winner will get to choose a new person from Naruto or Bleach to join the room.

**Dragon: **And because someone new will be coming in EVERYONE needs to vote someone out! Also, I have now read the manga for Bleach and Naruto! So you can pick characters from the manga too!


End file.
